1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an X-ray examination device for mounting at a ceiling of an examination room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An X-ray examination device is disclosed in German OS 196 11 705 having a support mechanism for a patient to be examined, an X-ray radiator, a radiation receiver for detecting X-rays emitted by the X-ray radiator, a first adjustment device attachable to the ceiling for holding and moving the X-ray radiator, and a second adjustment device attachable to the ceiling for holding and moving the radiation receiver.
An object of the present invention is to provide an X-ray examination device of the above type wherein the user-friendliness is improved so that a greater number of examination techniques or examination modes is possible.
This object is achieved in an X-ray examination device of the above type wherein the adjustment devices are arranged and fashioned such that both the X-ray radiator and the radiation receiver can be brought from one side of the middle longitudinal axis of the support mechanism to the opposite side.
The invention is based on the perception that an X-ray exposure with a known X-ray examination device of the initially described type can be made only proceeding from one side of the patient, since the radiation receiver and the X-ray radiator cannot interchange their positions with respect to the support mechanism. One consequence thereof, for example, is that the left hip as well as the right hip of the patient can be registered proceeding only from the left. Particularly when registering the right hip, this means that some details in the X-ray image or transillumination image can be seen only poorly. Another consequence is that the operators or physicians must familiarize themselves with an extremely large number of transillumination images, for example in order to compare these to reference images in textbooks or exposure-assisting booklets.
In the inventive X-ray examination device, a switch can be advantageously made from right operation to left operation. For example, the left hip of the patient can be transilluminated from the left and the right hip of the patient can be transilluminated from the right. An especially large number of transillumination perspectives are thus possible.
In a preferred development, the first adjustment device has a first guide rail and the second adjustment device has a second guide rail that are perpendicularly arranged with respect to the middle longitudinal axis of the support mechanism.
It is especially advantageous for a first transverse carrier to be movably attached to the first guide rail and a second transverse carrier to be movably attached to the second guide rail. The X-ray radiator is attached to the first transverse carrier and the radiation detector is attached to the second transverse carrier. The attachment is such that the X-radiator and the radiation receiver are movable perpendicularly to the first guide rail or, respectively, perpendicular to the second guide rail.
As a result of the combination of a separate guide rail with a separate transverse carrier, the X-radiator as well as the radiation receiver is laterally or horizontally movablexe2x80x94each independently of the other.
The guide rails preferably are fashioned as ceiling rails and allow movability perpendicularly to the patient axis (y-direction). The transverse carriers allow adjustability along the patient axis (displaceability in the x-direction).
As used herein, xe2x80x9cguide railxe2x80x9d means any guide element suitable for a defined motion. The transverse carriers, for example, are movably mounted at the respective guide rail and are thus horizontally movable perpendicularly to the patient axis. In this case, the transverse carriers could also be referred to as carriages or trucks or cross-trucks, i.e. components that are displaceable at the guide rails and that allow a transverse motion relative to the guide rails. For realizing motion transverse relative to the respective guide rail, a carriage, a truck or a column can in turn be movably mounted in the respective transverse carrier.
In order to allow the examination of the entire patient body without repositioning the patient, it is expedient that the length of the first transverse carrier and/or the length of the second transverse carrier is greater than 1.5 m.
According to a preferred development the transverse carriers, as seen in a vertical longitudinal side view, are arranged above one another at least in sections. The X-ray radiator and the radiation receiver can be suitably aligned relative to one another for an X-ray exposure in this overlapping section. The overlapping section, in particular, is greater than the width of the truck, preferably greater than 1.5 m.
According to another preferred development, as seen in a vertical, longitudinal side view, one of the transverse carriers projects beyond the other transverse carrier. It is possible in a simple and especially advantageous way to accomplish a side change of either the X-ray radiator or of the X-ray receiver from one side of the bearing mechanism onto the other side in the projecting part of the appertaining transverse carrier.
It is also especially advantageous for this purpose for the transverse carrier to be attached such at different heights that the transverse carriers can be moved past one another given movement directed opposite one another.
In another preferred development, at least one of the transverse carriers has the majority of its length projecting laterally beyond the appertaining guide rail, which projects at only one side of this guide rail as a boom. As a result, it is assured that X-ray images can be registered over the full length of the patient and it is also assured that the two transverse carriers or cross-trucks can travel past one another in a simple way.
The boom preferably is supported by a floor support, preferably at its end facing away from the guide rail. The stability of the boom-like transverse carrier thus is increased.
For this purpose, the floor support can carry a third guide rail for guiding the boom. For example, the third guide rail can be attached to the upper end of the floor support and can proceed, for example, parallel to the first guide rail and/or to the second guide rail.
According to another preferred development, as seen in a longitudinal view, the other transverse carrier projects beyond the boom-like transverse carrier, and preferably also beyond the floor support that the X-radiator or radiation receiver carried by the other transverse carrier, so that it can travel past at that side of the floor support facing away from the boom-like transverse carrier. In other words: for changing sides, the X-ray radiator or the radiation receiver moves past the other transverse carrier behind the floor support and onto the other side of the bearing mechanism.
In a preferred embodiment, the X-ray examination device have a louver wall device. A louver wall device is described, for example, in a data sheet of Siemens AG having order number xe2x80x9cA910010M1210-G482-05xe2x80x9d and having the title xe2x80x9cVertix 2/Vertix 2Exe2x80x9d. In conjunction with the inventive X-ray examination device, it is especially advantageous to employ the louver wall device a floor support. For example, a carrying structure of the louver wall device is employed for the floor-side support of at least one of the adjustment devices.
According to another preferred embodiment, a control device is present with which drive means for moving the X-radiator and the radiation receiver are controllable such that the side change of the X-radiator and/or of the radiation receiver can be automatically implemented. This is comfortable for the operating personnel and collisions can be avoided under program control.